


Vampire Proofing aka Emmett vs Teddy Bear

by Beyl



Series: Vampire vs Magic [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: M/M, Non-Graphic Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 02:11:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beyl/pseuds/Beyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuation of Loopy Looney Charny's story Vampire Proofing (found on FF.Net), this time Harry has decided to help out Esme, though Emmett isn't very happy about the arrangement.</p>
<p>Basically, Emmett vs. Impervious Teddy Bear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vampire Proofing aka Emmett vs Teddy Bear

Warning: Prejudice towards stuffed bears

 

Disclaimer: This a non-profit, amateur effort not intended to infringe on the rights of Stephanie Meyer (Twilight) or J.K. Rowling (Harry Potter) or any other copyright holder.

A.N: This is a story based off of Loopy Looney Charny's Vampire Proofing

(Story URL: 5434279) I saw it and couldn't help but build off of it. You should definitely go and read!...Though This can be read alone.

This is a crossover between Harry Potter and Twilight. There is a pre-established relationship in between Harry and Edward.

Vampire Proofing: Emmett vs. Teddy Bear

Vampire Proofing the house had gone well and Harry was immensely proud of the sound-resistant walls that now made up the interior of the house. Now all he had to do was vampire proof everything else.

XXX

"Harry?" Edward asked as he made his way into the living room, only to stop dead at the scene that he was met with.

"..."

"Why is Emmett wrestling a stuffed animal...and Losing?"

Harry gave his lover an innocent smile.

"Because, I bet him five dollars that he wouldn't be able to destroy it." he replied. Alice snickered from beside him, clutching Jasper tightly so that she wouldn't fall over with the force of her laughter although her husband wasn't doing much better himself.

Edward looked back to the scene that he had walked in on and couldn't stop a grin of his own.

"What did you do to it?"

"I vampire proofed it."

Edward gave him a fond look of exasperation and Harry took pity on him.

"I figured that Esme was tired of having to replace things all the time and went through

the house and made it so everything was able to withstand vampire strength to a point.

Everything is still breakable, but you won't be breaking anything unless you want to break it."

Edward gave a significant look towards where Emmett was desperately trying to stab the stuffed teddy bear with a fire-poker.

"Oh. Except for that. I made that specially for Emmett to...err...play with."

Edward snorted.

Somehow, Harry had managed to either find or magic up a giant teddy bear. It was quite adorable and fuzzy and just the right size for the giant vampire.

However, Emmett held a deep animosity for the cute stuffed creatures and every time someone brought one home it rarely lasted the night. Emmett seemed to delight in finding ways to destroy them.

The last spent several hours strung up by it's neck and hanging from the high chandelier with stuffing trailing out of it in various places...they were still trying to figure out how Emmett managed to get it up there as they didn't own any ladders.

Emmett gave a roar as he tried to rip off the poor bear's head and when that didn't work he tried to bite it.

Alice, Jasper and Harry roared with laughter.

"What on earth..."

Rosalie and Esme had finally come home from shopping and walked in on the sight.

Emmett released the bear and with a pitiful whimper was beside his wife instantly, crouching behind her comically as he peaked around her to growl at the stuffed animal.

Rosalie blinked, then sighed. "Harry?"

"Hm?"

"Must you bait him?"

"...yes."


End file.
